Mad World
by Twilight Author488
Summary: One Shot Song Fic. Harry watches as the world goes on under the cruel rule of Lord Voldemort. Please Rr.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Gary Jules and Michael Andrew.

Inspired by a song that I heard on a music website. Hope that you like it.

Voldemort has taken over the wizarding world. Harry is disguised so as not to be noticed. This is what he sees. It truly is a...

Mad World

All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, Worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, Going nowhere

Every day he looked at those he had once known and been close to, and he felt guilty for lying to them. They thought him long dead. Only a few people really knew he was alive, and they, too, were in hiding.

Everywhere he looked around him, he realized that the world had turned into a living nightmare. Everyone looked tired and depressed; hurt, scared, and afraid. Voldemort practically had control over everyone. He enjoyed watching the daily suffering of wizards and witches. It was somehow humorous to him. And Harry Potter could do nothing but watch and wait. It was too early; he was not yet powerful enough to take on the dark lord and win.

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, No expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows

No tomorrow, No tomorrow

He had seen so many brave, strong people crack. Tears flew all around. Some people's faces showed no emotion. It was especially painful to see the people who had once been so cheerful. Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley, Especially. Luna, who didn't really mean to be funny, but did love to laugh, now looked as blank and lost as everyone else. Ron had been taken prisoner, and had never shown any hint of a smile since he had been released.

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

These dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very very

Mad World, Mad World

Often times, Harry had thought it would be easier to be dead and get it over with. He didn't know how to defeat such evil. And what a horrible evil it was. He often dreamed of it just ending. But he couldn't go through with it. There were too many people who still believed in him. Dumbledore was gone now; Voldemort had seen to that from the start. But the Order members remained. The few who still knew that he was alive, were counting on him to set them free. He couldn't let them down.

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And they feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, Sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, No one knew me

Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson

Look right through me, Look right through me

The absolute worst part to Harry was having to see the children. He felt children should enjoy being young. But they couldn't. Their small, often times short lives were miserable ones, in which they knew nothing but servitude and pain. Many had seen family members die with their once innocent eyes. The carnage that many adults couldn't take, they were forced to bear witness to. He saw what kind of mercy Voldemort and his followers had on the children: None at all.

Many of his teachers had been killed for siding with Dumbledore. The only ones that Harry ever saw were Snape and Lupin. Snape was supposedly still on the good side, although Harry wouldn't have known it by the way he acted. Every once in a while, Snape looked at him like he thought he recognized the young man, but then decided against it. To the majority of the wizarding world, he was very dead.

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very very

Mad World, Mad World

Harry looked at the street, empty of people. He could feel the aura of pain issuing from buildings. He could sometimes still feel the glee of Lord Voldemort. It was only a matter of time though. Only a matter of time before he would rise up, and strike Voldemort down. Until then, it would stay a MAD WORLD.


End file.
